1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a powder container, a nozzle insertion member attached to the powder container, and an image forming apparatus including the powder container.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, a toner replenishing device supplies (replenishes) toner, which serves as developer that is powder, from a toner container, which serves as a powder container for storing the developer, to a developing device. A toner container disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-133349 includes a rotatable cylindrical powder storage, a conveying nozzle receiver fixed to the powder storage, an opening arranged in the conveying nozzle receiver, and an opening/closing member that moves to a closing position to close the opening and an opening position to open the opening along with insertion of the conveying nozzle of the powder replenishing device. When the toner container is attached to the powder replenishing device, the conveying nozzle is inserted in the toner container and the conveyor conveys the toner to the developing device. Therefore, the toner adheres to the opening/closing member, the conveying nozzle receiver, and the conveying nozzle located inside the toner container. Therefore, it is preferable to prevent a cohesion of the adhered toner from being formed and conveyed to the inside of the image forming apparatus along with rotation of the toner container, in order to prevent generation of abnormal images with large drops splattered on a white background (so-called black-spot images).